


again and again

by meloncafe



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, M/M, nongraphic mentions of blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:29:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29643051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meloncafe/pseuds/meloncafe
Summary: “How are you feeling?” the beautiful boy asks.Better now that you’re here.“Better now that you’re here,” Seungmin unintentionally says aloud.The boy giggles in response, eyes crinkling cutely at the corners. “I see you’re still hopped up on anesthesia."(aka, seungmin gets his wisdom teeth removed and shamelessly hits on the first guy he sees. in his defense, hwang hyunjin isverypretty.)
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin
Comments: 10
Kudos: 151





	again and again

**Author's Note:**

> \- i'm elbows-deep in writing multiple (!!!) slowburns right now and i desperately needed to get some fluff out of my system  
> \- here is my meager offering to the seungjin community  
> \- have fun!

When Seungmin wakes up, it is to the most beautiful person he has ever seen in his whole entire life staring down at him with concern and something else in his eyes.

“Minnie? Are you up?”

“Woah.” His exhalation is muffled by a mouthful of cotton balls and gauze. He has to blink a few times to clear his vision and also to make sure that the person before him is real and not the beginning sequence of a dream that leads to Seungmin having to switch out his sheets in the morning. He can barely string together a coherent thought as it is, his mind is so foggy and thick – like walking through molasses, harder and harder to put one foot in front of the other.

“How are you feeling?” the beautiful boy asks.

_Better now that you’re here._

“Better now that you’re here,” Seungmin unintentionally says aloud.

The boy giggles in response, eyes crinkling cutely at the corners. Seungmin desperately wants to be the one to make him laugh like that again and again, until the end of time. “I see you’re still hopped up on anesthesia. How do you feel?”

He stares up at the boy with the mole beneath his eye. “How about you come down here and find out?” Seungmin tries to waggle his eyebrows suggestively, only the left side of his face kind of hurts, and he just ends up wincing instead. “Ouch.”

Gentle fingers brush against his cheek trying to soothe the epicenter of the pain. “Bear with it a little longer, Minnie. Manager-hyung is on his way to pick up your medicine, but I can get you a drink of water in the meantime.”

Seungmin is nothing if not persistent. “ _You’re_ a drink of water,” he returns with a wink. His left eye follows suits soon after his right one shuts, making it look more like a wonky, elongated blink, but the sentiment is there.

The stranger smiles. “I didn’t know you were capable of being this flirty. I’m gonna miss this side of you tomorrow when you’re not so loopy anymore.”

Seungmin gasps and a piece of gauze falls out of his mouth and onto the pillow by his ear. “You mean I get to see you tomorrow, too?”

“And the day after that.” The blonde haired boy has no qualms about picking up the scrap and tossing it into the wastebasket at the foot of the bed. “For all the days to come, actually. You can’t get rid of me that easily, Kim Seungmin.”

It sounds too good to be true. A lifetime spent with the most beautiful boy on earth? Seungmin frowns, a half-formed realization dawning, albeit slowly because he’s not really thinking all too clear. “Does this mean I’m dead? Am I in Heaven? Are you an Angel?”

Seungmin thinks it might be sacrilegious to date an Angel. Mostly because he wants to do more than just date the aforementioned Angel. A whole lot more, if he’s being honest.

For the first time since opening his eyes, Seungmin takes a proper look at his surroundings. The tidy dorm room _seems_ familiar, but his brain is too addled to recognize anything with any degree of certainty. Well, other than knowing that the bed he’s lying in isn’t his own. Seungmin would never be caught (even dead) sleeping on sheets with a thread count less than 500. Meanwhile, the ones he’s currently tangled in are 300 _max_.

Heaven must be on a budget.

“You’re not dead, you’ve just gotten your wisdom teeth pulled.” Which might as well be the same thing when Seungmin’s jaw aches something awful. It hurts so much he can barely think straight. (Although looking upon the stranger’s face and the veins in his hands as he twists open the cap of a plastic water bottle, Seungmin acknowleges that there is absolutely nothing about him that has ever been _straight_.)

“I noticed you didn’t refute the bit about being an Angel.”

The beautiful boy rolls his eyes, exasperated yet fond. He helps Seungmin sit up, one arm curling around his shoulders while the other settles firmly around his waist. “Until the anesthesia wears off, you can call me your Guardian Angel.”

He sits too close. Seungmin flushes at the appearance of lips directly in his sightline, pink and parted and blowing warm against his face. “Do you model? I bet you model. You’re too pretty not to model. You’re too pretty _to be real._ Who are you again?”

Nothing he says is even close to intelligible, the words coming out too fast and the gauze in his mouth once again blocking any attempts at pronunciation. The stranger furrows his eyebrows trying to parse out the meaning of Seungmin’s garble, but the most important question Seungmin decides to ask again, slower and with more intention this time around.

“Who are you?”

The stranger blinks. “Me? I’m just Hyunjin.”

To which Seungmin shakes his head, regretting it as soon as the jerky movement jostles his face and jaw, but desperate to convey this sentiment immediately: “There’s nothing ‘just’ about you, Jinnie.”

The nickname slips out unconsciously, mouth forming inadvertently around the syllables as if it’s second nature. He decides he likes the way Hyunjin lights up when he hears it, not so much like the sun, but most similar to the flicker of a candle in the dark. Diffused and warm. “Stop flirting with me, Minnie. Or else.”

“Or else what?”

“Or else . . . or else I’m going to kiss you!”

Seungmin shifts to bring their faces within inches of each other. He definitely does not look attractive right now, swollen from surgery and mouth stuffed full of gauze, but the way Hyunjin becomes increasingly more flustered at his proximity challenges this belief. “Is that a promise?”

The blonde flushes an attractive shade of red, spreading quickly from his ears, to neck, to chest. It's cute. “Seungmin, stop. I can’t kiss you right now. It’s going to hurt.”

He hadn’t considered that reality, but Seungmin also doesn’t care. “Just one kiss,” he whines. “I can take it!”

In this, Hyunjin is uncharacteristically firm. “I’m not putting you in more pain than you’re already in.”

Scrambling and afraid he’ll back away, Seungmin replies, “I read somewhere that kisses have healing properties. It’s scientifically proven!”

“Oh yeah? In which medical journal was that published?”

“Umm . . .” Seungmin wracks his head only to come up with a barn full of nothing. He feels a pout forming even though it’s difficult given the swelling of his cheek. “I can’t remember! I think you broke my brain.”

Hyunjin laughs again and to himself, whispers, “My boyfriend is too adorable.”

Which, like, _????_

_Record scratch._

_Freeze frame._

“You have a boyfriend???” Seungmin cries out, alarmed.

He’s not sure why he’s surprised. Hyunjin is so pretty, _of course_ he has a boyfriend. A boyfriend who Hyunjin probably kisses all the time!!!

“Um yeah. We’re pretty serious.”

Life is so unfair.

The next few minutes are spent in silence as Hyunjin instructs Seungmin to remove and discard the rest of the gauze. He doesn’t even flinch at the sight of Seungmin’s bodily fluids while tying off the trash bag and placing it neatly at his feet. Hyunjin then holds the water bottle steady as Seungmin takes a few tentative sips, thirstier now that he’s had his first proper taste.

“Are you hungry, too? There might be some vanilla yogurt in the fridge.”

In lieu of an answer, he asks the question that has been plaguing his mind all the while. “Is your boyfriend more adorable than me?”

It sounds so childish, verbalized and out in the open. Seungmin doesn’t really care, gaze fixed on Hyunjin for any hint or insight to an answer ahead of the one he’ll eventually say aloud.

Hyunjin uses his shirt sleeve to soak up the drops of water that dribbles out the corner of the other’s mouth. “No one is more adorable than you, Minnie.”

He huffs so hard the air lifts up his bangs. “Then why aren’t I your boyfriend? I want to be your boyfriend!”

“Is that so?” Hyunjin stretches, dismissive. It hurts Seungmin’s pride that his declaration is being swept under the rug so casually like this and is too caught up in his own misery to see Hyunjin’s pleased little smile. The blonde laces their fingers together in an attempt to placate Seungmin’s sulk. “That’s good to know.”

“Why? So I can be your rebound, just in case?”

He rolls his eyes and presses a thumb to the crease in between Seungmin’s eyes, smoothing it out with the lightest of touch. “No, you big dummy. It’s because we’ve been dating for years and it’s good to know that you still feel the same way.”

“What?” Seungmin squeaks, feeling every inch the big dummy Hyunjin is accusing him of being. It’s partially the drugs and partially the fact that Seungmin might actually be a dummy.

A dummy in love.

Hyunjin goes to clarify, that same level of love and affection evident in the sparkle of his eyes. It’s probably been there the entire time, only Seungmin was just too disorientated to notice. “You’re the boyfriend, Minnie. Have been since we were seventeen and trying to hide it in the middle of filming a reality TV show.”

The fog somewhat lifts from his brain, memories of the last three years flickering by like one of those picture reel toys he begged his mom to buy him when he was younger. The two of them, together, hand in hand. 

Seungmin grins, even though it hurts him to do so. “Prove it,” he demands. Because he’s cute and can get away with it.

With loosening resolve and as is always the case when it comes to his overgrown pup of a boyfriend, Hyunjin gives in without too much of a fight.

Seungmin gets his kiss after all (and more than one at that!)

_fin._

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/stansmola) // [essential viewing](https://www.instagram.com/p/CK82t1VF5vB/)


End file.
